Souvenirs
by BlackFamily1
Summary: Comment s'est déroulée la guerre la plus importante du monde des Sorciers ? Harry Potter-Black et sa famille se plongent dans les souvenirs du Survivant, et remonte l'histoire d'un homme qui se sera battu pour son pays, ses amis, sa famille ...


Ils étaient tous dans le salon, silencieux, devant le corps qui avait été posé sur la table basse. Il était dévasté. Sa Daphné, sa chère et tendre Daphné, morte … Il savait que cela devait arriver, lui aussi mourrait, mais il n'avait pas imaginer maintenant, alors qu'ils semblaient avoir encore plusieurs s années devant eux.

Sa main caressa la chevelure blonde de la défunte, et il entortilla une de ses anglaise sur son doigt. Autrefois, ces mêmes anglaises encadraient joyeusement son fragile visage.

Une mais se posa sur son épaule. Sa sœur jumelle, sa fausse jumelle, Hermione. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Elle était rousse cuivre aux yeux gris tempête, il était noir-de-jaie aux yeux verts emeraude. Mais tout deux avaient cette noblesse dans le visage et la démarche.

Courage Harry, murmura t-elle à son à son oreille.

Mais n'avait-il pas été déjà suffisamment courageux dans sa jeunesse ? N'avait-il pas le droit de se cacher, d'être lâche … Cela semblait être trop demander. Non, il devait rester fort comme elle serait restée forte … Par qu'il savait qu'elle le voyait, et qu'elle serait déçu. Et il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme arriva dans ses oreilles, et ses deux trésors, ses enfants, Lily l'ainée et Regulus le cadet entrèrent dans le salon, habillés en noir de circonstance. Ils étaient assez curieusement les modèles des parents. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui, et, l'un après l'autre, ils étreignirent leur père. Il les regarda tout les deux et passa une main calleuse et vieilli par les combats et le temps sur leur visage.

Ça va aller, Papa, demanda doucement Lily.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, et le visage de Daphné apparut. Il hocha la tête.

Teddy sera là demain, pour l'enterrement.

La voie de Regulus résonna dans sa tête, mais il ne pu en comprendre le sens. Néanmoins il hocha la tête. Soudain, une irrépressible envie de sortir s'empara de lui. Il traversa la pelouse sablonneuse et s'arrêta au bord de la falaise qui surplombait une plage au sable blanc. Le soleil se ch

couchait et des teintes oranges et roses apparaissaient dans le ciel bleu, qui devenait blanc à l'horizon. Le vent souffla, s'insinuant dans les hautes herbes, créant un délicat murmure qui s'ajouta à celui des vagues. Ses cheveux lui fouettèrent le visage, et il tomba à genoux, terrassé par son absence. Sa présence à ses cotés, sentir la chaleur de son corps, de son souffle, les battements réguliers de son cœur, sa main qui entrelaçait ses doigts … Tout cela lui manquait mortellement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un bout de son âme, de sa magie. Il ferma les yeux.

Son visage réapparaissait, comme gravé sur sa rétine. Il revoyait parfaitement son nez court et légèrement retroussé, ses fines lèvres roses, les petites taches de rousseurs brune, ses yeux marrons, que l'on aurait pu trouver banale à première vue, mais qui offraient un contraste tellement charmant avec ses cheveux dorés parsemés de bouclettes. Il l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique. En élève, en combattante, en mère, en enseignante, en grand-mère, en mariée … Il mit la main dans sa poche et sortit la bague de Daphné. Dorée, avec un diamant bleu dessus, et à l'inter rieur était gravé sa devise. « La ou se trouve ton cœur, se trouve aussi ton trésor. » Elle lui avait dit oui ici même, pour tout la vie. Et elle était morte …

Harry, fit une voie grave et fatigué.

Harry reconnut la voie de Severus, son mentor et père de substitution. Son compagnon de bataille aussi. Et son ancien professeur de potion. Harry se releva et se tourna vers l'homme. Il était maintenant légèrement courbé, et marchait avec une cane, signe qu'une de ses anciennes blessures de guerre le faisait de nouveau souffrir, mais, comme Dumbledore, il semblait toujours être en possession de ses moyens, à un moindre niveau, peut-être. De plus, son nom lui con ferrait un respect et un aura important. L'espion, celui qui a risqué sa vie pour le Survivant …

Severus s'approcha d'Harry et le fixa de ses yeux noirs. Une personne normale n'aurait vu qu'une indifférence parfaite, mais Harry voyait l'inquiétude.

Comment va tu, Severus ?

Severus fit un pas.

Je ne suis pas sur que cela ait grand intérêt. Par contre, savoir comment toi tu va est beaucoup … préoccupant.

Je vais bien Severus.

Je sais, c'est la version officiel. Mais pourrais-je avoir la version officieuse ?

… Comment veut tu que j'aille, Severus ? Tu sais tous ce qu'elle représentait pour moi …

Je sais … Mais la vie continue, que tu veuille ou non …

Pas pour moi, Severus … Sans elle, la vie ne représente pas grand chose …

Et tes enfants, et ta famille …

… Je devrais me sentir honteux de les abandonner ainsi, mais je le vois d'une autre manière. Je vais leur raconter ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu savoir, et je mourrais. Je ne peut décemment pas leur infliger la vue d'un père transformer en coquille vide.

Ils t'aimeront toujours, même en coquille-

Là n'est pas le problème Severus … Je ne veut pas qu'ils me voient dépérir …

Ils seront encore plus triste …

Pas après qu'ils aient comprit, Severus …

Severus observa l'homme en face de lui. Il le comprenait et le soutiendrait. Parce qu'il savait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un de chère …

Quand ?

Je leur dirais tout après l'enterrement. Et je te rejoindrais, ajouta t-il à voie basse, en pensant à sa femme.


End file.
